Irish Chanderoon
Si Irish Tanaka Chanderoon, o mas kilala bilang si Irish Chanderoon, ay kakambal ni Watchikusai Chanderoon. Kilala rin sya dahil sa kanyang kabulastugan sa isang eksena sa Biritera kasama ang 10-year-old girl na si Minori (hindi nya tunay na pangalan) noong February 13, 2012. Her characteristic background Pre-video scandal era Si Irish ay ipinanganak noong July 20, 1979 kasabay ni Watchikusai Chanderoon na pinanganak din nung araw na iyun. Pero, lumaki si Irish na may matinong pag-iisip, hindi kagaya ni Watchikusai na lumaki naman na may sakit sa pag-iisip. Nawala lang ang katinuan ni Irish nung malaman nya na sangkot ang kanyang kakambal na si Watchikusai sa isang video scandal noong October 17, 2011. dahilan upang ikulong si Irish sa isang mental hospital. Nakatakas si Irish sa mental hospital nito lang noong February 6, 2012, upang hanapin ang kanyang kakambal. 'Nang pumutok ang video scandal nila ni Minori' Noong February 13, 2012, ipinakita sa Biritera ang video scandal nina Irish at ang 10-year-old girl na si Minori (real name withheld) kung saan hinalikan diumano ni Irish ang batang si Minori. Ang nasabing video scandal ay sya ring dahilan upang i-boycott ng mga admin ng The Anti-Watchikusai Chanderoon Movement (TAWCM) ang Biritera. Recent plans ni Irish Chanderoon matapos ang video scandal Matapos isapubliko ang kanyang video scandal with Minori, sunud-sunod na ang pange-epal ni Irish Chanderoon sa Biritera. Bukod pa dyan, isang araw matapos ang video scandal ay halos walang nangyari sa pagitan nina Irish at ng kanyang nabiktimang si Minori. May isang YouTube user na halatang binabayaran nya ito para i-upload ang mga videos ng Biritera na kung saan sya ang main subject ng nasabing video. Bukod pa dyan, nagkaroon din si Irish ng sarili nyang fanpage na umabot sa 18,780 ang likers. Irish's existence after Biritera Matapos ang kanyang basurang show nya na Biritera ay nagplano si Irish na bumalik uli but this time, sa isang afternoon drama series sya nagparamdam na nagsimula noong June 4, 2012. Tanging sya lang ang bumalik at wala nang iba pang karakter sa Biritera ang bumalik (pwera na lang sa pag-guesting na lang sa ibang show). Nagulat ang buong TAICM admins na bumalik pa ng walang pasabi ang baliw na si Irish Chanderoon. Pagkatapos naman ng basurang afternoon show na pinagbidahan nya, may balak na umeksena sya sa bagong primetime series at sa September na ito magsisimula. Dahil dito, nakipagtulungan din si Irish sa kanyang descendant sa taong 5000 para talunin ang TAICM admins. Revolution and Armageddon Irish Chanderoon continues as she and her descendant from the year 5000 named Irish Chanderoon M (read as "Irish Chanderoon the 1000th"). As long as she exists, she will do anything to continue her exisistence in the world, making all the TAICM admins tired of fighting against her. OUTPUT333503WMV 004 0008.jpg|Si Irish habang tinitingnan si Minori ng may halong pagnanasa. 419932 263297670418194 188181384596490 567018 994738588 n.jpg|Irish Chanderoon's wanted poster BRTNQ4 006 0007.jpg|Screenshot mula sa Irish-Minori video scandal kung saan hinalikan ni Irish si Minori. wanted.jpg|Irish Chanderoon on the ending credits of an afternoon show (pati na rin ang nasa "Abangan") 577659_407514042616550_1446691966_n.jpg|Irish kissing Minori... again. irish wanted.jpg|Irish Chanderoon's latest wanted poster. 562436 341413662588544 699094901 n.jpg|Malaswang pic ni Irish.. ewwwww!!!!!! IRISH CHANDEROON screenshot.jpg|Ampangit talaga ng pagmumukha ni Irish... mukhang pedophile! 486505 452507991450488 1206197009 n.jpg|Irish's newest wanted poster Pangit mo.jpg|Ang bagong mukha ni Irish! See also Watchikusai Chanderoon The Irish-Minori Video Scandal Full Video (taken last February 13, 2012) Category:Certified epalistas Category:Crazy people Category:Female rapists Category:Deceased Villains